<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Eternal Ashes by StorytimeJustice</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28897425">Eternal Ashes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/StorytimeJustice/pseuds/StorytimeJustice'>StorytimeJustice</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>FloRida - Fandom, STARLIGHT - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action/Adventure, Blood, Death, Eternal Ashes, M/M, Magic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:53:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>436</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28897425</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/StorytimeJustice/pseuds/StorytimeJustice</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Legit just wrote this short story around the concept of a spell I thought up called Eternal Ashes.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Eternal Ashes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They had just gotten cleared after the hurricane about an hour ago but his EMT hero boyfriend still had a few hours before he would be allowed to come home to rest when there was a knock on the door. Since he wasn’t expecting anyone he grabbed a fillet knife and the door opened suddenly and a blast went through the room knocking the man back on his ass with a grunt the knife skittering a couple feet away as a hooded man walked in dawning a gun. </p><p>The man crawled for the blade and grabbed the piece of steel between two of his fingers and flicked his wrist letting go of the knife perfect for cutting meat and watched as it dug into the hooded person’s wrist pinning it into the wooden door with a guttural scream of agony. </p><p>“Bad way to use sound magic. Could’ve silenced yourself and just snuck in. Or not if you don’t know too much about your own abilities which just makes you more of a danger than prior.” The man said, picking up the pistol that had fallen to the floor and found no ammo. </p><p>“So who put you up to this?” the man asked as he wretched the knife out of the sleeve covered wrist and buried it into the door next to the covered neck. </p><p>“Don’t make me ask again. I enjoy this but I don’t put much time into it.” The man hummed as he dragged the blade gently across the other man's face, blood seeping slowly from the flesh. </p><p>“Okay okay I don’t know their name. Some government people!” The hood shouted as the steel dug into his thigh gushing blood which quickly got yanked out. The blood then being wiped across the face of the older man. </p><p>“How much did they decide to pay you?” The man asked. </p><p>“My record scraped away.” The man offered. </p><p>“Well I can help you do that as well. The name’s Jason by the way. Jason Molola.” The man in control said with a grin crept across his face as he dug the blade into the other man's gut hearing him choke before he froze in place. </p><p>“Eternal Ashes.” Jason stated and the mans skin flared up turning to ash within seconds but to him it felt like he was on fire for a thousand years with his blood boiling and drying to him as he slowly turned into ash feeling every piece of his body flake away. </p><p>“Now to clean this up before Caleb gets home. Hopefully he doesn’t get mad about the knife marks again.” Jason sighed.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>